


Nick and Jeff play Pokemon Go

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Sebastian is mentioned, jeff is really clumsy, nick is shy, nick's mum is over protective, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Niff x Pokémon Go, requested by the lovely Niff Anon on tumblr. Nick and Jeff meet while out Pokémon hunting. Niff ensues.





	

“I’m going out!”

Jeff’s mother stuck her head around the kitchen doorway just as Jeff was opening the front door. “You’d better not be playing that bloody Pokémon game Jeffrey! People have almost died! And we both know you aren’t the most attentive person.”

“Yeah, whatever. Love you mum!” Jeff yelled, shutting the front door behind him. He started to walk down the street, pulling his phone out and opening up the game. He grinned as he immediately captured a Staryu, not looking up as he crossed the road. He walked a bit further, caught a few more Pokémon and levelled up. He was just about to set up a lure module when he walked straight into something, knocking himself to the ground. He sat up, noticing that he’d actually ran into another person, who was on the ground as well. He looked about Jeff’s age, with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

“I’m really sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Jeff apologised, his cheeks reddening.

“Neither was I.” The boy admitted. “One second I’m about to catch a Poliwag, next I’m on the ground.”

“Hey, you were playing Pokémon go too?” Jeff smiled.

“Yeah, I’m addicted.” The boy grinned. He held out his hand. “I’m Nick. Team Mystic.”

Jeff shook his hand. “Jeff. Team Instinct.”

“Well Jeff, I’m glad. If you had have been Valor, I wouldn’t be talking to you.”

Jeff laughed. “I can say the same to you. Fucking Valor, thinking they’re better than everyone else.”

“They’re the worst.” Nick laughed too. “So, what Pokémon do you have so far?”

Nick and Jeff spent the next half hour sitting on the pavement and showing each other what they had.

“That’s a pretty impressive collection.” Jeff said, smiling at Nick.

“Yours isn’t too bad either.” Nick glanced at the time on his phone screen. “I should probably get going, but if you want I’ll give you my number and we could Pokémon hunt together sometime?”

“I’d love to. Actually… do you maybe want to come over and hang out now? My mum won’t mind.” Jeff asked with a blush.

“Sure. I’ll have to call my mum though, hang on a sec.” Nick scrolled through his contacts before picking the one he wanted, pressing his finger to his lips as he hit the call button.

“Hi Nick, where are you?”

“I’ve been down at the shops. Anyway, I was wondering if I could hang out at Sebastian’s for a bit?”

“Sure, just call me if you’re going to stay over.”

“Okay, love you mum.” Nick made a kissy sound into the phone before hanging up and looking at Jeff shyly. “I had to tell her I was staying at my friend Seb’s house, otherwise she would have freaked.”

“Staying?”

“Going over, you know what I mean.”

“You can stay if you want.” Jeff blurted out.

“I… sure, I guess I could stay.” Nick nodded, following Jeff as the blonde began to walk. They walked for about ten minutes until they arrived at Jeff’s house, the blonde holding open the front door for Nick.

“Mum! I brought a friend over!” Jeff yelled, walking down the hall and beckoning for Nick to follow. They went into the kitchen, Jeff’s mother smiling as they entered.

“Who’s your friend?” She asked, giving them a warm smile as she continued to cut vegetables.

“This is Nick. Nick, this is my mum.” Jeff said.

“Nice to meet you Nick. Are you staying for dinner sweetie?”

“Yeah, he’s staying.” Jeff said, before Nick could even open his mouth. “Can he stay the night? His mum already said he could.”

“Why not? I don’t see any harm in it.” She smiled.

“Thanks mum.” Jeff tugged on Nick’s sleeve and made the brunette follow him down the hall, leading him into his bedroom. “This is my room. We’ll probably just share a bed, if you don’t mind. The inflatable bed’s in the attic and I can’t be bothered getting it.”

“I don’t mind. But do you have any clothes? I can’t wear these until tomorrow.” Nick pointed out, gesturing to his jeans and hoodie.

“Yeah, they might be a bit big though, but it won’t be too bad.” Jeff shrugged, sitting down on his bed at patting the space next to him. Nick sat down and they talked until dinner was ready, finding out that they had a lot more in common than just playing Pokémon go. They both played guitar and liked to sing. They both had siblings and lived with their single mothers. They were both gay, and they both got bullied about it. They walked into the dining room when dinner was ready, sitting beside each other at the dinner table. They ate and talked, Jeff’s brother teasing him about having another boy stay in his room, which Jeff responded to by throwing a chunk of potato at him and they both got sent out of the room. They were allowed to finish their dinner once they’d apologised to each other, Jeff blushing crimson the entire time. They were excused and the boys went back to Jeff’s room, both deciding to skip showers and getting into bed once they were down to their underwear, given the heat of the night.

“Today was really nice.” Nick said quietly, trying not to blush as Jeff’s bare leg rubbed against his own.

“It was.” Jeff agreed, turning his head to look at Nick. Nick blushed even more at that, giving Jeff a shy smile. Jeff responded by feeling around under the covers until he found Nick’s hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing the brunette’s hand. “I’m sure any day with you would be nice.”

“I – no… I mean, I’m not really that great to -” Nick was cut off as Jeff’s lips were on his, kissing him softly. The blonde pulled away, bringing his free hand up to caress Nick’s cheek.

“You’re perfect.” He smiled, making Nick’s blush even darker. “Now come on, you’re the little spoon.”

“I – what? You want to cuddle?”

“I was hoping to, yeah. Do you not want to? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do, it’s just… I never thought anyone would want to cuddle with me.” Nick said quietly, looking away from Jeff.

“Well, I’d really like to cuddle you.” Jeff whispered into Nick’s ear, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist and pulling him close as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
